


rubber ducks are ducks made of rubber

by hqten



Series: rubber ducks are ducks made of rubber [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Inarizaki, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqten/pseuds/hqten
Summary: Walking around for hours in the December air didn’t appeal to Osamu at all.Unless Suna was by his side. In that case, it was just about manageable.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: rubber ducks are ducks made of rubber [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085849
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh first time posting on ao3 haha and uhhh yes all comments are appreciated
> 
> \- ten

It was the start of December; the autumn leaves had dried up and it was cold, the sort of cold that entered Osamu’s legs and weighed them down, making each step heavier than the last. The ice in the air somehow evaded his winter hat and scarf and brushed against his skin, pulling away the colour in his cheeks and leaving them pale.

Osamu shivered as he hurried through the town centre. The time was a few minutes past five pm but it was already becoming dark. The stores would be closing soon. He scowled underneath his scarf; he had been planning to arrive earlier but Atsumu had delayed him by asking for a lift to the gym. Osamu knew that Atsumu wasn’t really interested in working out, but rather he had found one of the other gym members attractive and was intent on getting together with him. 

The idea was preposterous to Osamu and it was one of the reasons he hated spending Christmas at his brother’s house; It was always someone new every year. In a way, Osamu might have been jealous of Atsumu in that regard. Atsumu always found it easy to meet new people and make friends, a talent which Osamu lacked. It was either he spent Christmas alone, or travelled across the country to meet his brother. However, temporary living with Atsumu came with the small cost of his free time. Today, Atsumu had asked him to pick up some items that he had ordered online.

“Could you not have chosen delivery?” he had asked Atsumu.

“That costs extra!”

So due to Atsumu’s unwillingness to spend an extra seven hundred yen, Osamu found himself walking up to the customer service section of a department store. It being late, there were few people in the store and there was only one employee visible, a man in his early twenties, roughly the same age as Osamu. He wore an expression of boredom and sighed upon seeing Osamu enter.

“Uh, collection for Miya Atsumu please.”

“Order reference?”

Osamu fumbled in his pocket for the form that Atsumu had given him, reading off the six numbers. The employee typed them in, squinting at the screen.  
“You’re here to collect these?”

“It’s for my brother,” Osamu explained. “I don’t even know what he ordered.”

“That’s what everyone says.”

“What is it?” he asked out of curiosity. The employee spun the screen around to show Osamu the invoice.

“One hundred rubber ducks?” he read, exasperated. “What the fuck are these?”

“You don’t know what a rubber duck is?” the employee asked, curling their lip. “Rubber ducks are ducks made of rubber.”

“I know what rubber ducks are.” Osamu grit his teeth, pulled out his phone and called Atsumu. “‘Tsumu. Explain the ducks.”

“Hey ‘Samu- ow!” Atsumu sounded out of breath. “I’m- I’m at the gym- Slow down, would ya?”

“Are you sure you’re at the gym?”

“Omi- Wait a second.” Osamu heard a muffled grunt, then Atsumu spoke again, his voice clearer. “Sorry, this workout is so strenuous, ya know? I might not be able to walk tomo-”

“The fucking ducks.”

“My ducks? Did you pick them up yet?”

Osamu pinched the bridge of his nose, sending a silent apology to the person behind the counter.  
“Why do you need one hundred rubber ducks?”

“For the bath,” Atsumu said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I can’t-”

“Look, I’d love to talk more but-” Osamu heard a low moan in the background and closed his eyes before his mind could form an image that would haunt him forever. “I have other shit to do.” A click signaled that any insults Osamu muttered would not be heard and he turned back to the counter.

“I’m really sorry about all of this.”

The employee shook his head, typing some more.  
“There’s been weirder things. hey-” He tapped the screen. “With this order, you get a twenty five percent discount off your next purchase. You want the coupon?”

“Sure.” Osamu took the voucher, turning it over in his hands before putting it in the front pocket of his jacket. “It’s better than ‘Tsumu using it.”

The employee went into a back room and returned a few minutes later, placing a large box on the counter in front of Osamu.  
“Your ducks, sir,” he said, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

“They’re not mine,” Osamu corrected. He lifted the box up and turned to leave. “Anyway, thanks for your help...” He trailed off, realising the employee wasn’t wearing a name badge.

“Suna.” He hesitated. “You can call me Rin.”

“Thanks, Rin.”


	2. part two

Osamu never was one for waking up early of his own accord, but this morning was an exception. He wanted to use his gift voucher before Atsumu found it and demanded that they share, so it was best to buy something as soon as possible. 

The sun was a little brighter today. Osamu made a mental note to himself to see more winter mornings; he hadn’t experienced much tranquility or quiet recently. especially last night. Atsumu had brought his ‘gym friend’ home and introduced him as Sakusa. there wasn’t much time for Oamu to become acquainted with him, because Atsumu and Sakusa had spent the entire night in Atsumu’s bedroom. Osamu had never been more thankful for the fact that the walls were soundproofed.

Osamu entered the shopping centre and the heated air from the vents above the doors hit his cheeks. He shivered in an attempt to try and unfreeze the rest of his body. He disliked the cold. He hated the feeling of loneliness on his skin whenever goosebumps rose up and how the wind would torment him with bitter gusts.

Osamu was not a fan of winter. 

He approached the department store where he had collected Atsumu’s ducks yesterday. It seemed quiet, so he looked through the glass doors to see if anybody was inside, not noticing a person come up behind him.

“You’re early,” they said as Osamu jumped back.

“Rin?” Osamu recognised him immediately. Suna looked down.

“It doesn’t open for another thirty minutes.”

“Oh.”

After a moment of deliberation, Suna opened the door to allow Osamu to enter.  
“You can come in, if you want. No one else is working yet.”

“Won’t you get in trouble?”

Suna shrugged.  
“Worst case scenario, I get fired.” He dragged his feet against the floor as they walked. “And I don’t really care about this job.”

“Then why are you here?”

Suna led Osamu to the staffroom and pointed to a small sofa where Osamu could sit.  
“I’m spending Christmas with my parents,” he told Osamu, hanging up his jacket on some hooks by the door. “It’s just something to do to get out of the house.” 

“I see.”

“What about you? Are you from around here?” Suna asked.

“I’m staying with my brother for a while.”

“The duck one?”

Osamu rolled his eyes.  
“He’s stupid.”

Suna hummed and focused his attention on organising some things on the desk.

“He’s annoying,” Osamu continued, talking more to himself than Suna. “He always brings too many people to the house.”

“You don’t like people?” Suna sounded mildly surprised.

“No, i-” Osamu struggled with his words. “I don’t like his kind of people. Loud. Boisterous.”

“What sort of people do you prefer?”

Osamu blinked, wondering how they had gotten to this topic. He didn’t usually talk about himself, but around Suna, he had subconsciously opened up.  
“Quieter people, I guess. The only person I talk to is Atsumu.”

“And me.”

“What?”

Suna stared at Osamu, his expression unreadable.  
“You’re talking to me right now.”

“Yeah, but, you’re- you’re different.”

Suna raised his left eyebrow.  
“Good different? Or bad different?”

“Good different.” Osamu nervously rubbed the corner of his mouth. “Definitely good different.”

“Thanks.” Suna pulled a Christmas hat over his hair, positioning it just above his hairline. “Store policy,” he explained as he caught Osamu staring.

“You weren’t wearing it yesterday.”

“My supervisor wasn’t working yesterday.” Suna glanced at the clock. “Speaking of which, the store opens soon, so you’ll have to leave.”

“Wait. I wanna-” Osamu patted his jean pockets for the coupon he had been given yesterday. “I wanna use the thing you gave me yesterday.” He frowned. “I think I’ve lost it.”

Suna stepped forward, placing his left hand on Osamu’s shoulder and sliding his right into Osamu’s breast pocket. He pulled out the scrap of paper, giving it to Osamu.

“I- uh- how did you know it was there?”

“I watched you put it there yesterday.” He dusted off his fingers and motioned towards the door. “Anyway, you have to go now.”

“Oh. Bye.”


	3. part three

Osamu was on his fifth consecutive lap of the ground floor. He was looking for something to buy, but hadn’t seen anything that interested him. So he’d kept walking around, solely for the purpose of evaluating all potential products.

He was definitely not using it as an excuse to look at Suna Rintarou.

However, it may have happened that one of the shelves in the clothes section provided an opportune point from which to look at whoever was working on the tills.

It also may have happened that Osamu found himself continually drawn to this section, in order to re-examine the items of clothing.

These two events were by no means connected.

Osamu watched as Suna put items in bags, tapped at buttons and counted change. h\e noticed the little things as well, how Suna would wipe his forehead after every customer, the way he sifted the coins through his fingers, how his narrowed eyes kept shifting to the clock like he was counting down the hours.

After a while, Suna left the till he was working on and went back to the staff room and out of Osamu’s sight. Osamu then started his sixth lap, hoping that something new would have materialised on the shelves. 

He stopped by the Christmas card rack, momentarily contemplating buying one for Atsumu. He hadn’t bought anything for his brother; they never made it a habit to exchange gifts. Still, there was a first time for everything.

“Hey.”

A voice next to his ear caused Osamu to jerk round with such speed that some cards on display fluttered onto the floor. It was Suna, who was now staring down at the red and green paper with his lip curled.

They both bent down to pick them up, Suna’s deft fingers easily sliding them off the tiles while Osamu struggled to even get one.

“Sorry.” Osamu flushed red. “But you didn’t have to help me.”

“I work here. I kind of do.”

“Ah.” Osamu stood up and awkwardly placed a card back on the display. “But what are you doing here? You scared me.”

“I'm on a break. So I came to say hey.”

“You did?” Osamu was surprised that Suna had even noticed him here.

“I thought you wanted to talk to me. You were staring for two hours.”

The flush returned to Osamu’s cheeks.  
“I didn’t know you saw.”

“You were kind of obvious.” Suna neatly stacked the rest of the cards up, looking at Osamu as he did. “Did you find anything you wanted to get?”

“Uh, no. Not yet.”

“There’s more rubber ducks-”

“I don’t think I need any more rubber ducks.”

“You don’t?” Suna gave a grin which osamu described as cheeky. “You know, if you buy one hundred rubber ducks you get a twenty five percent discount of your next purchase-”

“I have been made aware of that.”

“- And you can use that discount to buy even more rubber ducks.”

“What would I do with all those ducks?”

Suna laughed, and it was the first time that Osamu had heard it.  
“If I ever needed a rubber duck, I could come to you.”

Osamu smiled wearily.  
“That’s great, but I’m not looking for a duck today. I don’t know what I want.”

“Well.” Suna fixed him with a stare that could have meant anything. “Since I work here, I guess i have to help you look.”


	4. part four

“A snowglobe?”

Osamu turned the large glass ball over in his hand, watching the glitter inside rise and fall as it moved. Suna had taken him to the very top floor, which was different to the other ones. There were no aisles, just open space and slanting walls which gave it a cramped yet cosy feel. They were the only people up there; according to Suna, this place was mostly used for storage of miscellaneous items. Such as snowglobes.

“Snowglobes are cool,” Suna defended, crossing his arms. “I thought you’d like it.”

“I do, I do, it’s just-” Osamu tried to find the right way to say it. “You didn’t strike me as the snowglobe type.”

“What type did I strike you as?”

“Uh, I guess-” Osamu used this opportunity to shamelessly examine Suna, his eyes taking in as much as possible as it would be polite to, and then a little more. “You don’t really strike me as anything.”

“Is that a compliment?” Suna took the snowglobe from Osamu’s hands and their fingers connected for a fraction of a second. “Or are you calling me bland?”

“Boring.”

“You think I’m boring?”

“No! You’re not boring.” Osamu quickly backtracked. “It’s like everything is boring to you.”

Suna looked down and almost smiled.  
“A lot of things are. But snowglobes aren’t.”

“It’s just glass-”

“It’s cool glass.” He shook it in his hands, looking to Osamu for a reaction. “I have a collection.”

“But- Why?”

“Some people collect ducks.” Suna teasingly pointed at him. “And I collect snowglobes.”

“The ducks weren’t mine!”

“It’s cute. I’m not judging you.”

Osamu didn’t refute this, too surprised that Suna had said you and cute in the same breath.

Suna spoke again.  
“Snowglobes mean winter. And winter is fun.”

“Winter’s just cold.”

“It’s the best season.”

Osamu’s doubt must have shown because Suna picked back up the snowglobe and pointed to it.

“Did you know that if you buy this specific snowglobe for me, you get a one hundred percent discount on a hour long demonstration of the best parts of winter?”

“I had not been made aware of that.”

He pushed the globe into Osamu's hand, leaning in close.  
“If you come back here at six pm, I’ll show you.”


	5. part five

After buying the globe, Osamu had gone home. He’d considered spending the entire afternoon in Suna’s store, but had wanted to change into something warmer.

Suna’s store. That’s what it was to him now.

And at exactly one minute to six, Osamu was outside Suna’s store with the snowglobe in his gloved hands. Unsurprisingly, it was cold and Osamu wished he had bought a thicker pair of gloves; these were a cheap cotton set he had found somewhere in Atsumu’s house with a hole exposing his left thumb. He clenched his hand into a fist to prevent the wind from freezing it.

He would have liked to put his hand in the comfort of his pockets, but the snowglobe was too big for it to be safely carried, so he was stuck holding it. Not that he minded. The globe itself was rather pretty, depicting a classical winter scene of a snow covered street and orange street lamps. Of course, to Osamu, it was just a snowglobe. but Suna had deemed it important, and who was he to argue?

“Hey.” Suna had appeared by Osamu's side.

This time, Osamu didn’t jump at his voice.  
“Is hey the only way you greet people?”

Suna shrugged and began walking towards the exit, Osamu following.  
“Osamu?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you bring the snowglobe?” Osamu handed it to him. Suna lifted it up, the light reflecting off the glass and onto his face. “Thanks.”

“For the snowglobe?”

“Yeah. I’ve wanted to buy it for a while.”

“Why didn’t you just get it before? You have a staff discount, right?”

Suna shrugged again.  
“I don’t get a discount until after I’ve been working for a month.”

“So you used me instead.”

Suna’s mouth twitched mischievously.  
“You bought it of your own free will.”

“I bought it because you said you were gonna show me something.”

“I will. Come on.”

They left the shopping centre and headed towards a part of the city Osamu hadn’t explored before. He knew that there was a town square in that direction, which was converted into pop-up markets in the winter months. Atsumu had talked about visiting them but Osamu had declined; walking around for hours in the December air didn’t appeal to Osamu at all.

Unless Suna was by his side. In that case, it was just about manageable.

To Osamu’s surprise, Suna took them past the Christmas markets and towards a quiet park. A few people were walking through, but no one stopped; apart from them, it was empty.

It occurred to Osamu that he was effectively following a stranger into an unfamiliar part of town, late at night.

“Rin?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not kidnapping me, are you?”

Suna laughed for a second time and Osamu resolved to ask more questions like that in the future. Suna’s laugh was light, carefree, contagious; Osamu could listen to it on repeat for hours.  
“You think I'd kidnap you?”

“Maybe?! It’s dark, and I’m tired, and-”

“Sit,” Suna interrupted. They had reached a bench on the path that ran around the park. It was in an open area, so the sky was unobscured and the moonlight glinted off the wet grass.

Osamu sat down and Suna sat next to him, leaving only a few centimetres of space.  
“Uh-”

“Look at the stars.”

“Yeah.” Osamu gave a brief look towards the sky before turning his focus back to Suna. “What about them?”

“You can’t see the stars like this. Not in summer.”

“Yes you can?”

Suna shook his head.  
“The nights are shorter. So you don’t see them as well.”

Osamu grunted a little.  
“They're just stars.”

“They’re winter stars. Which is infinitely better.”

“So that's the only good thing about winter?” Osamu asked in mild disbelief. “The stars?”

“That’s one of them.” He sat there, admiring the sky for a while until he eventually stood up. “It’s late. I guess I’ll be going back home now.”

“Wait!” Osamu scrambled to his feet, not wanting Suna to leave. “That wasn't an hour! You owe me more time!”

Suna’s eyes sparkled like the stars above him.  
“Come back at the same time tomorrow. Then I’ll show you more.”


	6. part six

The next day, Suna was already outside when Osamu arrived. He raised an eyebrow.  
“You actually came.”

Osamu frowned.  
“Why wouldn’t I come?”

“I thought I might have scared you off.” Suna pulled on Osamu’s arm. “You excited for today?”

“What are you showing me?”

“You know the Christmas markets?” Osamu nodded. “We’re going there.”

Osamu stiffened.  
“But it’s cold.”

“Exactly. Let’s go.”

Yesterday, Osamu hadn’t had a chance to look properly at the market, so today, it was like he was seeing it for the first time. Even in his stubbornness, he had to admit it was spectacular. Wooden huts had been decorated in red and white stripes, with warm lighting strung on their roofs. The singing of a carol could faintly be heard deeper inside the market. What piqued Osamu’s interest the most, however, was the smells of different foods that wafted towards his nostrils, tempting his taste buds and calling his name. 

“Have you ever been to one of these before?” Osamu shook his head and Suna tutted in disapproval. “You’re missing out.”

“Missing out on standing in the cold for hours?”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Whatever.” Osamu dug his hands into his pockets, grateful that today he could keep them warm. “Is there good food here?”

Suna raised both eyebrows.  
“Obviously. What food do you like?”

“Anything that’s edible.”

Suna led them to a gingerbread stall, commenting that he thought Osamu was ‘a gingerbread kind of person.’

“What do I have in common with gingerbread?”

“You’re sweet.”

Osamu wished that Suna hadn’t said that, not because he didn’t want to hear it, but because it left him standing there, mouth gaping, staring at Suna in a dumbfounded shock.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No! Not at all.” Osamu gulped. “You’re fine. It’s fine. I was-”

“Ten pieces.” Suna had turned away and was buying some gingerbread, bringing out his wallet. After paying, he took the packet of warm gingerbread and offered one to Osamu.  
“You can’t buy this stuff in summer. It’s a winter thing.” 

Osamu bit into it, spraying crumbs as he spoke.  
“I could just make it myself.”

“Doesn’t taste the same.”

“I’m a good cook.”

“Really?” Suna looked at Osamu out of the corner of his eye. “You’ll have to show me sometime.”

“I- I- of course.” Osamu wiped his forehead, even though he wasn’t sweating. “But what else are we doing tonight?”

“A few things. Let’s go.”

They stopped at an ornament stall, where Suna bought himself another snowglobe and Osamu bought a singular bauble for Atsumu's Christmas tree. After that, Osamu’s appetite had taken over and they visited as many food stands as possible. Osamu noticed that Suna especially liked cinnamon buns, and decided to learn how to make them.

“Christmas markets,” Osamu said quietly as he licked his fingers. “Is that one of the best parts of winter?”

“Nope.”

“Then what?”

Suna pulled his scarf closer to his neck.  
“It’s the atmosphere in the market. The sounds. It’s better than any other season.”

“Summer is-”

“Shut up and listen.”

Osamu listened, to the sound of people walking by, to the roaring of an open fire where people were roasting marshmallows, to the beat of his heart that fluttered every time Suna looked his way.

“It sounds like winter,” Osamu remarked.

“It’s a nice sound, Isn’t it?”

“It’s not a bad sound,” he eventually conceded. “But I still don’t like winter.”

“Are you free tomorrow?” Suna asked, his voice strangely hopeful. “Because if you are, there’s more I can show you.”

“I am. I’m free tomorrow.”


	7. part seven

They went sledding the next day. Osamu had never been sledding before, but it had snowed overnight, so Suna had suggested they use this opportunity to visit some hills which were apparently ideal for such activities. 

They met early the next morning since Suna had the day off from work. He was wearing a beanie, and Osamu couldn’t help but notice how well it framed his face.

“Are you ready?” Suna asked as they walked up. No one else was around; it was fairly early.

“No. I’m gonna crash.”

“That’s the fun part.”

“What part of getting a face full of snow is fun?”

Suna didn’t answer, instead dropping the sled he had been carrying onto the ground.  
“Get on.”

“I don’t know how to sled.”

Suna rolled his eyes in a joking manner.  
“You sit on it, and I push you down.”

Osamu peered down the hill, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.  
“It looks pretty steep.”

“It’s supposed to be.” When Osamu still didn’t move, Suna poked him. “Do you want us to go together? It’s less comfortable, but-”

“Fine.” Osamu huffed. He sat on the sled and Suna climbed on behind him, wrapping his legs around Osamu.

“It’s so we don’t get separated,” he explained, while Osamu tried not to think about how close they were. Suna’s knees were pressed against the sides of his back and he could feel his breath against the part of his neck which wasn’t covered by his scarf.

“Three, two-”

Suna pushed off without waiting for ‘one’ and they were flying down the slope. Osamu let out a yelp of shock and gripped Suna’s arm as they slid, Suna giving him a reassuring squeeze back.

It couldn’t have lasted longer than ten seconds but still too much time had passed before the sled skidded to a halt. Suna pulled Osamu up, shaking the snow off the sled and smirking.

“How was that?”

“I hated every second.”

“Let’s do it again.”

Osamu didn’t have the willpower to object, so he trudged behind Suna as they climbed up the hill again.  
“You have to go in front this time.”

“Why?”

“Otherwise the wind gets in my face.”

Suna shrugged indifferently.  
“Fine by me.”

They sat and Suna pushed them off, not bothering with the countdown. It was a lot faster this time and the sled tipped as they hit the bottom of the hill, sending them both sprawling on the ground. They lay there for a few seconds before Suna twisted around underneath Osamu, so that their faces were almost touching.

“We fell,” Osamu said breathlessly.

“I realised.”

“And I’m on top of you.”

“I realised that as well.”

“I’ll get up now.” Osamu started to push himself upwards but Suna caught his hand.

“Or- we could just lie here for a while.”

“Why?”

“I want to lie in the snow with you. It’s relaxing.”

Osamu paused, before lying down next to Suna, looking at him expectantly.  
“Are we gonna do this all day?”

“Until you get bored of me.”

“That might take all day.”

Suna closed his eyes and put his head down on the snow again.  
“Then we’ll do this all day.”


	8. part eight

Throughout the next few days, Suna took Osamu around the city whenever he wasn’t working. They spent their time eating, wandering through snowy fields, and eating more. Sometimes, they would just sit in a warm cafe and talk, about anything and everything that crossed their minds.

At some point, Osamu fell in love.

He wasn’t sure exactly when it happened, but he knew why. Suna was interesting, Suna was funny, Suna was cool without even trying. And he looked good as well, he had an objectively pretty face and his hair wasn’t half bad, either.

But the most attractive thing about him was how much he loved the seemingly cold and unforgiving season. How his eyes lit up when Osamu admitted that something wasn’t as bad as he had thought, how his lips twisted into a smirk when Osamu crashed off the sled, how he gave a genuine smile that time Osamu bought him another snowglobe because ‘it’s the kinda thing you would like.’

Osamu fell in love with Suna’s passion.

Of course, he couldn’t imagine himself ever understanding it. Winter was cold, wet, dark; everything Osamu hated. Suna just made him hate it less.

Tonight, they were walking again, past a lake which had frozen over. Suna had made a comment about them going ice skating, but danger signs around the edge had thwarted any plans that Suna had been brewing.

It was colder than usual, maybe due to the thick clouds in the sky which also obscured the starlight. Suna seemed disappointed about that but said nothing as they made their way across the edge of the lake. No words were exchanged between them; their silence was a comfortable one.

“Hey, Osamu.” Suna spoke suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“Your hands are shivering.”

“It’s kinda cold.”

Suna laughed, something he had been doing more and more recently.  
“You want me to hold them for you?” Without waiting for an answer, he picked up Osamu’s hand and rubbed the skin, trying to warm it up.

“Your hands are cold as well,” Osamu pointed out. “You’re making it worse.”

“Do you want me to let go?” Suna’s voice was teasing, but Osamu panicked at the thought.

“No. You can hold on.” He swallowed. “If you want to.”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah.” Osamu gripped Suna’s hand. “I want you to hold on.”

Fingers interlaced, they continued, Osamu stealing occasional glances at Suna. even in the fading winter light, he looked ethereal; as magical as the wisps of ice which flew through the air. His eyes were narrowed and focused on the way they were going, until they flashed to the side and met Osamu’s. If Suna was surprised that Osamu was staring, he didn’t show it. He smiled.

Osamu had seen all of Suna’s different smiles by now, and he could tell that this was Suna’s ‘soft’ one, the same one he wore whenever he saw something he liked.

Now Suna was smiling it at him.


	9. part nine

“Rubber ducks are ducks made of rubber.” Suna’s lips pursed in amusement as he spoke.

“What?” Osamu stopped walking, causing Suna to stop as well.

“I remember that when we met, you didn’t know what a rubber duck was.”

“I did! I was surprised that ‘Tsumu had bought a hundred of ‘em.”

“I thought you were stupid at first.”

Osamu scowled.  
“I’m not stupid.” He stopped, giving Suna a nervous glance. “What do you think of me now?”

“You’re fun to be with.”

“Is that all?”

Suna sniggered.  
“What do you want me to say? That I love you or something?”

“That would be nice,” Osamu whispered, hoping it was too quiet for Suna to have heard.

Suna stared at him, his face deadpan.  
“You know,” he said casually. “Your lips look cold too.”

“They are. A little.”

“Do you want me to warm them up for you?”

Osamu didn’t answer, and Suna looked away, like he was embarrassed.

“Sorry. That was a joke-”

“They’re really cold,” Osamu stammered, taking a step closer. “I think you should.”

“Then come here.”

Osamu leant forward and quietly pressed his lips against Suna’s. It wasn’t how he had imagined his first kiss would be. He’d always envisioned warmth and heat.

Suna’s lips were so cold that they made time freeze. The iciness sent shivers throughout Osamu’s body, covering his heart in a layer of blossoming snowflakes that set it aflame with their intensity.

Osamu pulled away, sucking in air as his eyes blinked open. Suna looked back at him and for the first time, Osamu saw wonder in those gray eyes of his. They widened, allowing Osamu to fully see them, shimmering like the snowglobes Suna loved so much.

“Osamu.”

“Rintarou.”

They kissed again, the taste of Suna’s lips sparking dull fireworks on Osamu's skin. He tasted like cinnamon, like fresh snow, like cool air from the top of a sacred mountain.

He tasted like winter.

Maybe Osamu was a fan of winter after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! uhhh this is my first work so i don't know what i should say here but feel free to comment or leave kudos or anything and yeah thank you again :)


End file.
